Hunting
by altanais
Summary: Là où se pose ton pied, je peux parier que l'herbe ne repoussera jamais...  Rating M pour violence et language que certains peuvent juger un peu cru par moment.


_**oO Bonjour bonsoir... Oo**_

_**Ici Fan fiction, c'est Altanais qui vous parles... **_

_**Je crois que je suis une grande malade... Bon, en tout cas, je souhaitais vous présenter mon nouvel O.S.**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaise...**_

_**Bis !**_

Courir. Toujours. Ne pas s'arrêter. Jamais. Bon sang, j'ai si mal...

Courir. Toujours. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Sentir son cœur bruler mais ne pas s'arrêter.

J'ai mal, si mal...

Mes pas foulent le sol, je cours, le plus vite que je peux, essayant de m'échapper. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attrapes. A la seconde où ta main se posera sur moi, je serais morte. Alors, c'est pour ça que je cours.

Les branches me griffent, les ronces déchirent mes jambes.

« _Incarcerem_ »

J'évite le sort. De justesse...

Tu a transplané. Je l'ai entendu.

Je m'arrête. L'air. L'air peine à entrer dans mes poumons. Et j'ai mal. Si mal. Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Personne. Tu vas réapparaitre.

Mon cœur tambourine trop dans ma poitrine. Et j'ai mal. Un bourdonnement incessant m'abime les oreilles.

« _Incarcerem_ »

Cette fois, les liens s'emparent de moi. Je voudrais crier. Je voudrais pleurer. Mais je n'en suis plus capable.

Ils sont morts, tous. Pas d'exception. Ils sont morts, et tant d'autres encore, s'apprête à mourir. J'en fait partie. Mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Tu avances lentement. Sous tes pas, les branches et les feuilles crissent. Je te haï... Je te déteste tellement. Tu es un monstre. A chacun de tes pas, tu laisses une empreinte sur la nature. Une marque brulée indélébile. Là où se pose ton pieds, je peux parier que l'herbe ne repoussera jamais...

« Granger »

Tu t'assois devant moi, la baguette dans la main. Alors c'est ça, espèce de salaud ? Tu vas attendre que les autres viennent me chercher ? Ce sera surement plus simple pour toi, lâche ! Petit sang-pur dégoûtant !

« Granger, Granger, Granger... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi...»

« Tu sais très bien ce que tu vas faire, murmurai-je »

Je n'avais pas peur. Enfin pas trop. En fait si...

« Non, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je devrais attendre maintenant, ils arriveront bientôt. »

Je ne répond rien. Que puis-je répondre ? Rien que ce que je pourrais dire ne changera cette situation.

« Tu pourrais me tuer. »

J'ai essayé. Essayé de garder ma voix calme et posée mais rien n'y a fait, j'ai buté sur le dernier mot.

Et toi, tu as ri. Un rire sombre. Un rire sans joie. Un rire si douloureux que tu aurais presque pu me faire pleuré.

« J'en suis bien incapable... »

« Je suis pas la première, et encore moins la dernière »

« Tu es folle, Granger »

« Peu être »

Mais je vais mourir. Et je préférai que ce soit toi. Toi qui le fasse. Parce que tu es lâche Malefoy. Et que cette certitude me permet de savoir que jamais tu ne pourrais résister si je criai. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire subir les _Endoloris._ Parce que tu es lâche. Et incapable d'entendre la souffrance.

Les liens sont douloureux. Malgré leur entrave, j'approche mon visage du tien. Tu recules rapidement, affichant une moue dégoutée.

Alors, dans une pulsion dangereuse, je te crache au visage et t'offre mon plus beau sourire. Tu t'essuies rageusement le visage. Jamais. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de haine dans tes yeux gris. Jamais tu n'as jamais été autant en colère.

Tu t'empares de ta baguette et enfonce le bout dans ma gorge. Je grimace à son contact mais ne dis rien. Tes yeux sont féroces, ils sont dangereux. Leur force menace de me tuer. J'invite tes yeux. J'invite ta baguette. J'invite ta bouche à prononcer les mots interdits. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Tout à gagner de mourir ainsi. Sans douleur.

« Alors ? La fouine voudrait-elle retourner pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman ? A j'avais oublier Malefoy... Une mère... Tu n'en as plus. C'est Voldemort qui te l'a prit... »

« Ta gueule Granger ! »

« Elle serait pas fière ta mère, a te voir comme ça, à essayer de me faire taire par les mots plutôt que par les sorts... »

Mes paroles rependent leur venin. Je n'y prends pas vraiment de plaisir Malefoy. C'est juste de la survie. Tu comprendras un jour. Lorsque ce sera ton tour.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

La haine hache tes mots. Tu me détestes. Mais pas encore assez...

« Sinon quoi Malefoy ? Tu vas me faire bobo ? Fais moi rire, tu es juste bon pour baisser ton pantalon devant les plus forts... »

« _Endoloris !_ »

La douleur s'empare de moi. C'est horrible. On m'arrache mes membres, on brule mon corps. Chacun de ses recoins me brûle. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Sauf mourir.

Alors je hurle. Je hurle à me briser la voix. Je hurle à la mort. Et je supplie. Je supplie que ça s'arrête. Bon sang ! J'ai si mal. Pourquoi ?

Et la douleur continue. Je pleure. Et chaque larmes est une goutte acide brulant encore plus mon visage. Mes poumons vont exploser. Et je hurle. Je pleure. Je supplie. Je hurle. Je pleure. Je supplie. Encore et encore.

Tu l'as sans doute fait quelques secondes. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de bruler des heures. Le temps à ralentit. Ma douleur s'est soudainement arrêter.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, la gorge brulante de mes cris, mes membres transit par la douleur.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Tu étais par terre. Et tu gémissais. Tu murmures des pardons douloureux. Tu trembles de toute part, comme une feuille. Les liens ne m'entourent plus. Ils ont disparut avec la douleur.

Je m'approche, tu tentes de me repousser. Je m'approche et m'empare de ta baguette. Je la pointe vers toi.

Tu relèves la tête. Tu me regardes. Tes yeux sont mes bourreaux. J'aimerais prolonger ce moment. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas la fin. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

« _Stupéfix_ »

Tu n'as pas bouger. Ni tenter d'éviter le sort. Quelque part, tu dois être soulagé.

Et moi ? Que devrais-je faire ? Je voulais que tu me tues. Je t'ai poussé à bout. Et je lis aujourd'hui la douleur dans tes yeux.

Je m'approche de toi et murmure à ton oreille.

« Tu as été plus courageux que je ne pensais. »

Et je pose ma baguette, à distance respectable. Et je me remets à courir.

« Bonne chance la fouine, dans le fond, tu ne mérite pas tout ça...»


End file.
